Black Gold
by wolftexas
Summary: Hypothetical Season 5: This is what I have decided happens in Season 5. There will be more chapters to eventually include story lines for all of the major characters and of course one really big mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing in the world can compare to the fear of having your own door kicked in except for having your door kicked in and your pants around your ankles.

I must be cursed. I knew I was right. I just am not meant to move on after Martha. Every time I try something like this happens.

"WALT!"

I hold my finger to my lips and look toward Donna. She's being quiet so I don't give her much more of my attention. I've already managed to pull my pants back on but I have no idea where my shirt went.

"WALT!"

Whoever it is, they aren't going to wait forever. I guess I really should be thankful they aren't shooting at me given my last couple of months. Move to the country they said. It's quiet they said. My 1911 is with my badge on the table by the door so I grab the revolver from under the bed. I shoot another glance at Donna. She's mostly dressed and doesn't seem overly concerned. Maybe in her line of work confrontation is easier.

"WALT! I'm getting tired of waiting!"

"Ok," I respond, "Can I at least know what's going on first?"

Silence. Well, that's new. Usually I'm on the other end of silence. I wait but there is still nothing. I start to peak around the door frame.

It's late in the evening but still another 15 minutes until dark. The sun is coming straight in the front windows of the cabin and whoever is standing in my living room has the perfect advantage. I continue to move slowly through the door frame and scan for any movement that might tell me who this is and where they are standing. I'm listening but can't hear anything useful either.

I blink to try to clear my vision toward the bright sun just as he speaks again.

"Walt, I never took you for a chicken." I recognize the voice but I can't place it.

"Just cautious is all…" I'm startled as Donna has moved in behind me. She's still not visible to the man in the living room but I was so busy listening for him I didn't hear her get up.

"I'm getting real tired of waiting Walt. I've been waiting a year to do this to that little bitch and you're going to be perfect."

It must be Donna's patient but who is it. I know I've heard that voice before. I need a couple more minutes for the sun to drop just a little lower so I'll be able to see him better. I also need to figure out if he is armed and if so with what. I decided to procrastinate by starting a conversation.

"Just what is it you are planning to do?" I wait for his response.

"Get even."

"What do you think she's done to you? Maybe we can talk about this?" Donna should be proud. I think about her and it reminds me how close she is behind me.

About that time Donna steps around me. I try to stop her but she's already within sight.

"Ed! You don't have to do this. You were making such great progress…"

"Gorski" I say it before I can reel it back in. Or maybe I thought it so loudly everyone could hear it.


	2. Chapter 2

Cady wanted me to have dinner with her but I just couldn't bear the sight of her. It's not her. I don't have anything against her but when I look at her right now all I can think about is her dad.

I said some horrible things. I pushed him. I know I did. This is all my fault.

I look down at the picture in my hands. It was taken close to two years ago. It is just a picture but I can see so much more. I remember that trip like it was yesterday. It was when I first started making this mistake, the same mistake, all over again.

I think back on when I hit on Walt in that motel bar. I am so glad he didn't follow up on that. I'm relieved work called before I had a chance to dig that hole any deeper.

I miss the way he would smile at me back then. For the last couple of months, ever since I accused him of shooting at Jacob Nighthorse, the only time he looks in my direction is to bark orders. It's my fault but I haven't owned it yet.

Now, here I am laying in the guest bed at his daughter's house looking at a picture from the past wishing I was still there.

This picture is the beginning and the end. Besides hitting on Walt it makes me think of Sean. Sometimes I wonder how he is doing but only after at least 3 beers. I know he must be doing good since I'm not around anymore.

Then I think of the house we had and how he didn't warn me I should be looking for somewhere else to live. I think about Walt helping me pack up the boxes and arranging for me to stay with his daughter when I couldn't find a hotel.

I've got to stop doing this. I've got to find something else to think about. I can't go out of this room or I see Cady and think about Walt but I can't stay in here with this picture either.

I think of all the places this picture has been. Originally it was taken by Ed, Ed Gorski, the cop from Philly I had an affair with. I wasn't married at the time but he was. He was the reason I got married. I think how horrible that sounds even in my mind.

Ed had it mailed to Sean to ruin my marriage. Joke was on Ed I guess because he ruined that marriage before it ever began. I was never in love with Sean.

Sean was easy. He was easy to seduce, easy to live with, and even easy on the eyes. I was always in control of that relationship. He offered to take me away from Ed, the investigation, the drama, my family. He took me away from the drama I created and then I created more.

Sean confronted Walt with this picture. I wonder how long it took Walt to even realize what he was being accused of. I imagine even from that moment, even when Sean was standing there staring at him, Walt was wondering who took the picture. That's how Walt's mind works.

I didn't want to tell him the truth. We only hide what we are ashamed of. When Walt asked me about the writing on the back of the picture I wanted the world to open up a hole straight to hell and swallow me whole. I made sure I wound up with the picture. It was my scarlet letter to carry. It was my burden.

Sean was always going through my things. I'm not surprised he found it again. I'm glad he asked for the divorce. I wasn't going to. It's not that I was happy or wanted to be married to him. Far from it really but I didn't want to be the nail in the coffin. I may have been the reason but I didn't want to be the executioner too. When he left I found the picture again.

I was careful to pack it away when Walt helped me move on eviction day. I hid it as quickly as I could without being noticed. I didn't want him to know I still had it. When I think about leaving to start up new drama somewhere else I look at that picture. This time I want to finish what I've started. I will be the one to clean this mess up.

I'm going to do whatever it takes to get my friend back.

I'm not going to run away or look for a way out. With Gorski it was to get me away from my family and with Sean it was to get me away from Gorski. If I can save what I had with Walt, or even build on it, it will be to stay.

I hated it when we first moved here. Even before all the drama started. I hated it. Now lying here on this bed, staring at this picture, wallowing in my own self pity I couldn't imagine leaving. Not like this, not ever.

I look down at the picture one last time as I wipe the tears from my face and my phone rings.

I see it is from the station, Ruby's line, but I'm not on call tonight so I let it go to voicemail. I don't feel much like talking. I know it wouldn't be Walt but it brings me back to thinking about him again.

I promise myself that the next time I see him the first words out of my mouth will be an apology. I've said some horrible things to him the last few months. From the accusations against his character and trying to pry him for answers I really didn't want or need, I owe him one.

The phone rings again. I check the caller ID:

WALT LONGMIRE

I swallow and take a deep breath. I didn't expect it to be this soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was still coming through the front windows of my cabin but I was starting to be able to make out what I thought was a silhouette of a man sitting on my couch. He might have something in his lap but I couldn't tell for sure. The sun still wasn't low enough that I could see his face but I knew it was Gorski.

My mind is flooded with thoughts of Vic. I think back on the last time I saw Gorski. He was driving away with Vic and Sean in the back of a borrowed car that belonged to Chance Gilbert. It was part of the hostage, my hostage, negotiations. I can still see the panic in Vic's eyes when Chance agrees to my terms. In the moment I thought it was because she had to get in the car with Gorski. Later in the hospital room while I was getting stitched up it occurred to me it was because she had to leave me there.

Donna speaks and it pulls me back to the situation at hand, "Ed, why are you doing this? Where have you been?"

"That little bitch," Gorski starts and I cringe every time he says it, even more now that I know who he is referring to, "she just can't help herself. I was doing great until she showed up at my hotel 4 weeks ago!"

For a moment I feel the heat of jealousy rousing in me. No, I can't do this right now. If I want to make it out of this I have to stay calm and let him think he can get away with this. I stay quiet.

Donna takes a couple of slow steps towards Gorski that I can now clearly see sitting on my couch cradling a semi-automatic handgun on his lap. His face looks calm. He is dangerous but I don't think he's going to do anything stupid if we can just keep him calm. Donna stops and looks at me standing barely out of the doorway of the bedroom, in only my jeans, holding the large revolver at my side.

She looks back at Gorski and says, "I think maybe this is good. Maybe this is the opportunity you need to vent your feelings about what happened at the Gilbert standoff."

I watch Donna controlling the emotions of Gorski. She is a really good manipulator. I admire how calm she can be with him sitting there with that gun on his lap. Donna is still looking straight at Gorski waiting patiently for his answer. She is about halfway between where she began beside me and from where Gorski is sitting. I wonder how much longer he will keep us waiting and think of how long I can draw my answers out when I don't want to answer a question.

Finally he speaks, "I don't think I want to talk anymore." He sat there and looked down to the gun in his lap. He still didn't make any quick movements and his face looked relaxed. I half expected him to just fall asleep right there on my couch.

Donna took a few more steps closer to Gorski and I used her distraction as a way to move a few more steps closer myself. I am now where she was standing and she is two steps from Gorski on the couch.

"You don't want to hurt me though, right Ed?" Donna squeaks in the highest pitch, scared, hurt voice I've ever heard her use. Most times she is just defensive or annoyed. She's playing him good. "Do you mind if I have a seat here?" She points to the spot next to him on the couch.

I don't usually feel quite so helpless but there isn't anything here I can control and Donna seems to be doing a great job of moving in on Gorski. It makes me a little nervous playing backup for Donna though. She's taking a lot of risks.

Gorski continues to stare at the gun in his lap. I assume he is contemplating if there is any way to get out of this situation and exactly what punishment he will face if he just stops now. So far there is just breaking and entering. He hasn't directly threatened either of us though he is armed and I'll use that to push for a tougher sentence and surely he knows that. He has to know I won't give him another chance to harass Vic.

Donna decides to sit without invitation. Gorski glances at her but still remains focused on the weapon in his lap. She prods him again, "What happened when Vic came to your hotel room?".

I don't want to hear this. I don't want to know what happened. I've been so caught up in my own hurt feelings and pushing her away this is all my fault. Why would she turn to Gorski? After our fight in the alley I thought she had turned to Eamon. I didn't like the idea of her with Eamon but it was better than having to deal with the feelings I have but shouldn't have for her. Why would she find Gorski? My heart is somewhere up in my throat and my stomach is doing flips like a tumbleweed in Texas on a windy day.

Gorski looks up from his lap and makes eye contact with me before slowly turning his blank gaze towards Donna. "She didn't come to my damn room. That bitch was looking for a room." He shifts his weight a little and starts to lift the gun up.

I bring the revolver up and level my sights on him but it's already too late.

Before I have a clear shot he wraps his arm around Donna and places the muzzle of the cold weapon on her temple.

"Stand up!" he barks at her "Do it slowly!"

Knowing that she can't argue with a gun she does as she is told. He moves slowly but confidently towards the front door of the cabin keeping Donna between me and him. He pauses at the table by the door where I took off my gun and emptied my pockets when I got home. He looks at me almost the whole time he slightly leans towards the items on my table. He is careful not to let Donna go or give me any room to take a clear shot.

I figure he is going to grab my weapon so that I would have a disadvantage while chasing them down. That's what any good cop would do but he doesn't. He grabs my keys instead. He must have noticed the puzzled look on my face because I almost think he winked at me.

He backed on out the door and to the Bronco. He never said another word to me. He barked a few quick orders at Donna, his hostage, but ultimately left me to my own thoughts and confusion.

As soon as I hear them start down the dirt drive towards the gate I grab my phone. I'm going to need a ride.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note**_

 _ **First let me say thank you for all of the reviews and thank you to the closet readers boosting my views! I would never have imagined there would be such a following on my story. I am excited to bring you more. Today's chapter will be short and sweet. I am going out of town for my birthday and will be gone until 4/5/16. I'm going to the family farm in Missouri so internet may be sparse. I'll try to post some more while I'm gone but if I don't I promise there will be stories all next week. Lack of internet won't keep me from writing! I know there has been some concern of leaving this story open ended. I assure you I would not do that to any of the readers or even myself. I have a thing for closure.**_

 _ **Keep on Reading!**_

 _ **WolfTexas**_

RING

"OUCCCHHH!" I say aloud even though I am the only one in the office as one of my flies gets stuck in my finger.

RING

I'm the only one in the office tonight. Walt had something to do tonight and left before any of us. Vic seemed to be upset about something and wasn't much company up until she left. Ruby left a few minutes after Vic and I had been sitting here for most of the evening tying flies in anticipation of my next days off. The weather was getting nice and it would be prime for fishing.

RING

I fumble around trying to get the fly off my finger but the phone is ringing and it makes me nervous. I'm in a rush and the fly winds up stuck on my hand.

RING

I answer the phone with the fly still stuck on my hand feeling kind of silly, "Absaroka County Sheriff's Department, this is Deputy Ferguson."

Static. I can hear some noise in the background that sounds like metal clanking and people talking quickly.

"Hello?" I ask starting to get a little worried. It's not like we don't get hang up calls but I like them better when I'm not the only one on call. We are short handed again and I want desperately to make a good deputy but I just don't have the experience to be confident. It's hard to have any confidence at all with Walt being Walt and even Vic, she came from some fancy department in the big city of Philadelphia. I just can't compete with that. I remind myself it's not a competition take a breath and ask again, "Hello? Is anyone there? Can you hear me? Do you need help?".

Click and the line goes dead.

I decide to get this fly off my hand and go over to Ruby's desk to check the caller ID. My phone has a problem with the screen and won't show the whole name but I can get it from Ruby's phone and try to call the number back.

RING

I'm glad I took the extra minute to get the fly off my hand before the phone started ringing again. I'm caught between my desk and Ruby's desk but I decide to keep on the path I'm on and just catch the phone at Ruby's desk so I will at least know who I am talking to or at depending on how this call goes.

RING

"Hello, Absaroka County Sheriff's Office, this is Deputy Ferguson." I give my spill while reading on the caller ID ABSAROKA COUNTY HOSPITAL.

"Deputy Ferguson?" The young female voice states, "I think I need to report an incident, maybe?"

"Ok, can I get your name?" I ask as I shuffle through the things on Ruby's desk to find a pen and some paper I can write on.

"I'm sorry, my name is Ashley and I'm new here, they just told me to call you." Ashley responded.

"So what seems to be the problem? And did you call here just a minute ago?"

"Yes, sorry that was me too. I didn't really know what I should be reporting I mean it was the Sheriff, or at least I thought it was the Sheriff that came and got him."

"Got who?" Ashley is not making this easy.

"Walker Browning"

"What?" I don't allow her time to continue. "When? Who came and got him? How long has he been gone?" I riddle her with questions like bird shot.

"I'm sorry, I'm new here. I didn't know. We just moved here a week ago and I got this job on the night shift at the hospital. He said he was the Sheriff so I didn't think anything about it." Ashley starts crying as she continues "It happened about 20 minutes ago. I walked in Mr. Browning's room to check on him and the Sheriff was taking off his handcuffs. He said he was going to take him. Mr. Browning was stable so I assumed he was taking him to the county lock up or something. I didn't know he wasn't the Sheriff until the other girl on night shift for that hall asked me who he was. She knows the Sheriff, I guess he's in here a lot, and she said that wasn't him, but this guy had a badge and everything!"

"It's ok Ashley," I try to calm her down "I'm on my way down there now. We will look at the cameras and figure out who came in there and got him."

"Thank you." She says as she hangs up.

I hit line two and immediately dial Vic's number. I know I'm going to need some help. She's closer to the hospital than Walt is and I can call him or have her call him on the way. It just keeps ringing and I get her voicemail. She used to be so dependable. She always answered. I used to resent that she always answered because I suspected it was only because she thought it was Walt calling from the office but tonight she doesn't answer at all. I think about her being upset when she left but why wouldn't she answer. I need some help with this. I don't have time to leave a message or call back. I need to get to the hospital and figure out where Walker Browning is headed and with who.

I decide to call Walt from my cell phone on the way to the hospital. I grab my keys and head out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

 **I am back to civilization and here is the new chapter you have all been waiting on! Thank you for being patient and I love reading your reviews!**

 **Keep On Reading!**

 **WolfTexas**

Mathias was driving my truck and I was not sure where he was taking me. I knew he was not taking me to his station and I knew he was not taking me to Walt's station but he did not seem open to talking about where we were going so I did not ask.

The bouncy road on the res was making my hip hurt. It was still very tender from where I had been shot by Walt. I tried to think about anything other than the pain I was in or the possibility of going back to prison. I tried looking out the window but it was now dark and on the rez even dark gets darker.

I retreat to my own thoughts for awhile. I think about my friend, my best friend, Walt will be so disappointed in me. He will understand but he will be hurt that I would not wait for him to find a way to legally punish them. A few months back I stopped him from seeking revenge on Jacob Nighthorse. I wish he had been there to stop me. I wish he would have stopped me before it ever got this bad.

Now here I am handcuffed in my own blood filled truck riding down a bumpy dirt road with a man that watched me help Walt arrest his boss for corruption several years ago. A man I despise. A man that currently owns my bar.

After we had first arrested Malachi Mathias was hopping mad. He would not even look in my direction when we occasionally worked the same rez high school basketball games. Walt told me Mathias had taken a good swing at him one afternoon when he caught him on the rez. I half way wished he would do that with me. Let us just get it out of the way and move past it.

Mathias pulled my truck off to the side of the red dirt road, turned the headlights off, and put her in park. He still never said a word. He killed the engine but left the keys in the ignition.

We sat in silence for a what seemed like a very long time. Just looking each other in the eyes.

We were parked just off the road from the cave Hector was found in before he died. That is where David Ridges murdered the only man on the rez that could be trusted to get justice for our people. I still felt responsible for his death.

The last few months I had been trying to get justice for Gabriella Langton the way Hector would. Hector did not kill people. He believed death would be too easy and not a good punishment. I was not killing people either but both times I tried to punish the bad people that had hurt Gab they found themselves dead the next day.

I do not know what happened on the drilling site after I left. When I left Will Balint was leaned back on the bottom step of the stairs to the drilling unit passed out drooling on himself. I had knocked him out and then pulled his tooth. He was alive though, and most definitely not in the mud.

The second rapist, Tyler Malone, was shot by Gab. She came up on us when I was attempting to knock him out and take his tooth and she shot him. I wish I could have stopped her. He died later at the hospital.

Mathias finally speaks, "I know you didn't kill them. Hector didn't kill people."

I do not know how to respond to him so I stay quiet.

"Let me see your hands."

I hold out my hands towards him. They are still cuffed together. He unlocks the cuffs and slips a folded piece of paper in my hands.

He exits the truck, stares at me for just a moment, leaves the driver door open and walks away. I watch him until I can no longer see him. I am not sure what this means.

I strain to listen in the dark for any sound of approaching vehicles or footsteps for fear he has left me here to be ambushed by the crew from Newett Energy or even Malachi himself. As I strain to listen I'm startled by the screech of an owl. Messengers of the dead.

I decide to turn my attention to the piece of paper for clues as to what I should do next.

I unfold it and read:

 _Dear Hector,_

 _I want to help our people but I can not do that. Malachi was my boss and now I am in charge but they believe I am just as corrupt as he was. He is now in charge of operations at the casino and in a position of power. I want to help our people but he finds ways to hurt me or stop me from being able to do that. I want it to stop. I want justice for our people. Malachi knows something about Newett Energy. As long as they are in bed together nothing will change and I can not do the job I have been assigned. Bring justice back to our people._


	6. Chapter 6

Why would Walt be calling me. I was just coming to terms with needing to apologize to him and he calls me! He knows that I know she is out there. What could be so important that he would call me like this? It's almost like he wants to hurt me. The last few months have been terrible and he's about to do it again.

I try not to sound hurt already, "Hello."

He fumbles for a minute "Uh Vic, sorry to bother you do you know where Ferg is? I called the station but he didn't answer."

Again I try not to sound hurt so I aim for annoyed, "No Walt, he tried to call here about 10 minutes ago but I missed the call and he didn't leave a message." I lied.

"Oh, uh…" he pauses and seems embarrassed. Good grief what if this is some weird guy question and I'm just stuck in the middle. I don't want to be stuck in the middle and I hope he knows he can't ask me whatever it was he wanted to ask Ferg.

"Vic, I uh…," I hold my breath as he continues, "I don't really want to have to ask you this…"

"Then don't!" I spare him the embarrassment and just stop him mid track.

It must have startled him because we sit in silence for at least half a minute.

I think he hung up on me. I will admit I thought about hitting end call after what I said but I didn't. I waited. He just hung up on me. This night just keeps getting worse. I'd go to the fridge for a beer but I'm afraid Cady would see me crying and I don't have a good explanation or at least not one I would feel comfortable sharing with her.

I try to pull myself back together. I try to stay realistic. I know this won't last forever but so far this night is dragging on like a snail crawling across a salt rock.

I've almost got it all back together when the phone rings. This time it's the house number. My heart plummets to somewhere in between my stomach and my colon. I'm sure I'm going to throw up. The handset is in the livingroom where I believe Cady is still sitting watching some Orange is the New Black on Netflix. I hear her pause the TV before she answers the phone.

"Hi daddy!" She says so cheerful.

"Yes, she's in her room, you sound concerned, is something wrong?"

"Oh no!"

"We are the only ones here."

"I can do that."

"Shouldn't Vic come with me?"

"Oh my...that's not good."

"I will be very careful daddy, I promise."

"Vic!" Cady calls from the living room as I hear the phone beep from where she ended the call.

I'm worried about what is happening but my eyes are still red from crying. I've stopped for the moment but feel like the big alligator tears could start up again at any time without warning.

I open the door to my room just enough to get by and walk to the edge of the wall that starts into the livingroom. "What's wrong?" I try to keep my words short in case my voice cracks or sounds nasally.

"Dad just called and he needs you to go out to his cabin and pick him up. I am supposed to go to the station and lock myself in his office, he's calling Uncle Lucian to come up and sit with me." My mind starts going in all sorts of directions. The fact Walt is calling Lucian to watch Cady at his office in the middle of the night this must be bad and now I feel terrible for not answering when Ferg called.

For a moment I panic as I realize Ferg could be hurt. Ferg could be seriously hurt and now this is my fault. I just keep making mistakes.

Cady continues, "Ferg is at the hospital," If my heart sinks any lower it's going to fall right out my ass, I can feel the tears coming and there is no way I am going to be able to hold them back. "Walker Browning escaped and Ferg needs backup but you have to go to my dad's cabin and get him first because there has been an incident there."

An incident, an incident, what kind of incident. At first I think of a lovers quarrel but surely not. Did Donna's patient have the balls to show up out there? No, that couldn't be it. I'm sure Walt is sending Cady to the station in case Walker comes after us but why can't Walt drive himself to town. It will take me 40 minutes or longer to get Walt and get back to the hospital to help Ferg. I finally get words to come out "What kind of incident?".

Cady looks at me and really studies me this time. She sees I've been crying. She sees that I am a mess. "Has he called you?"

"Yeah but we didn't really talk, he hung up on me." I blurt out before I can assess the emotional toll of my words and start crying again.

"Are you in love with him?" She asks with what I can only assume is a disgusted look on her face. The kind where the side of the lip kind of raises and the eyebrows grow closer together as the forehead wrinkles.

I start to open my mouth but here it comes. It can't be dinner because I didn't eat but if there is anything left of lunch it's coming. I duck back in my room and throw myself toward the trash can near the door. I am on my hands and knees when Cady walks up behind me.

She takes her hands and softly grabs my hair around my neck and pulls it back behind me. She holds it even after I am finished. I sit up a little and she lets it go.

This time when I look into her face I see nothing but genuine concern.

"How long have you known Gorski was still in town?" Her question throws me and she must can tell by the bewildered look on my face.

"You didn't know?"

I shake my head because that's all I feel safe doing at the moment. Nothing is making sense and my stomach is doing flips.

Cady must still be able to see the confusion in my face because she offers some more information, "Gorski came out to my dad's place tonight. I guess he made some kind of scene and then stole my dad's truck."

"What about Donna?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"Who?" It's now Cady's turn to look confused.

"Donna Monahan?" As if somehow adding her last name will cause Cady to suddenly know her dad is again dating some annoying woman. I had forgotten that I wasn't the only one Walt didn't share his personal life with. I think it was over a month before Cady knew about Lizzie even.

"I'm sorry, you probably didn't know, I forget how your dad doesn't share stuff." I look at her and I can tell she must feel a little hurt. I knew and she didn't. For a moment I realize my problems with this man and his feelings might not be the biggest problem in the room.

"Some patient caught her van on fire and burned it to the ground," telling this story is actually making me feel a little better, "so he offered for her to come stay at his cabin until they could find her looney bird patient responsible for torching it." I may have lied a little. I was the one that offered but she doesn't need to know that and I know Walt isn't going to tell her.

"I think I'm just going to head on up to the station. Dad was calling Lucian and seemed pretty worried. I don't want Lucian to get there first and think something happened to me." Cady was just like her dad when it came to dealing with her feelings.

I guess I'm going to have to call Walt back to find out what happened at his cabin. Maybe Gorski fell in love with Donna. Wouldn't that be ironic!


	7. Chapter 7

When I pulled up out front of the Absaroka County Sheriff's office Lucian Connally was unlocking the front door. I loved my Uncle Lucian. He wasn't really my uncle but he had been a part of my family for years. I think that may have even played a part in the reason I dated Branch. He was nothing like Lucian though.

Lucian turned around and looked towards my vehicle when I pulled up. He got the door unlocked and walked across the street to greet me. I had managed to throw a few things in an overnight bag before rushing out the door and Lucian took them from me before I could decline. He was tough as nails but to me he was always sweet as sugar.

"Evenin' darlin'" he said as he smiled at me. I just realized I hadn't seen him since Branch passed away and his brother Barlow had been killed by my dad. Suddenly the emotions overtook me and I just started crying.

"Don't do that. In all my years I still don't know what to do when you lot start those waterworks. Your daddy said I was protecting you. He didn't say nothing 'bout no crying!" He said still smiling at me.

"Sorry Uncle Lucian, it's just…" He didn't let me finish.

"It's ok. It's not your fault my brother got the good direction of a blind mole." He winked at me this time and motioned for me to follow him to the door.

He carried my bag up the stairs and we made our way into my dad's office. We locked the outside facing door as we had been instructed. Lucian sat my bag down on my dad's desk as I collapsed on the small couch. I just started to realize what a long night it was turning into. I would have fallen to sleep but something was on my mind.

"Uncle Lucian, you had lots of girlfriends when I was young right?"

He laughed at the thought and closed his eyes sitting in my dad's chair like he was still there, "One might accuse me of such."

"Why?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me, "You're a little old for why aren't you?".

"It's just I'm worried about my dad. Vic is going to go pick him up but when I asked her if she was in love with Gorski she never answered me."

He looks at me a little shocked before stating, "Youngin' I don't know that much about the Gorski feller but if that gorgeous little Italian had to pick between him and your dad I don't see her picking the wrong one."

"I guess you're right but she just seemed really nervous when I asked her." I said as I got a little more comfortable and rolled my jacket into a makeshift pillow.

"Is there anyway she could have been confused by your question? Did you ask her directly?"

"Well, I guess she could have. She did say something weird about he called her but they didn't really talk and he hung up on her." I say with a puzzled look.

"Your daddy told me some about Gorski and what all happened and granted I've slept since then but he seemed to really fire Vic up. She got mad. Hell, didn't she even hire Hector to have his ass beat?" Lucian said.

I nod and say "Yeah, Yeah I guess you're right. Who would she have thought I was talking about though?" I'm starting to get really sleepy and nothing is making sense tonight.

Lucian must have noticed how tired I was because he leaned back in dad's chair and pulled his hat over his face in an attempt to postpone the rest of this conversation.

I don't think I had been asleep very long when there was a knock at the door downstairs. We both sat up straight. Lucian pulled the hammer back on his revolver and moved between me and the private door that led into the hall.

"Walt?" We heard someone yell from outside.

"Walt, are you there?" This time I recognized the voice.

I got up and unlocked the door going into the bullpen. I raised the blinds at Vic's window and raised the glass and stared down at my dad's best friend Henry Standing Bear.

"Henry? What are you doing here this late? Did dad send you?" I yell down to him. I can hear Lucian unlocking the private door and heading for the stairs to let Henry inside.

"What? No, I have not spoken to Walt. I am here because I saw his Bronco and thought he might have a minute to talk." Henry says as he looks rather confused. By now Lucian should be near the front door.

"What do you mean his Bronco," I stop myself as I clearly see my dad's truck parked in his spot across the street. "Henry, are you alone?".

"It is only me and you are starting to worry me." I see him look towards the door as Lucian must have got it open "Tonight is just full of surprises, hello Lucian."

Henry came up stairs with Lucian and we gave him the cliff notes version of what all had happened tonight. The bronco was definitely downstairs and Lucian had gone back down to double check it. The keys were left on top of the visor and there were no clues as to who dropped it off or what had happened.

We tried calling Walt at the cabin but there was no answer and Vic was not answering the radio either.

It is now 2am and the three of us are in my dad's office sitting in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

I knew Vic was mad. I knew she was mad a week ago. She's been mad for the last few months. At first I thought maybe it was because of her divorce, then I thought maybe it was from losing her house, and even later I thought maybe she wished she had left instead of staying here. I try not to think about the possibility she might be mad at me. Tonight, it's most definitely me though.

I didn't hang up on her but I'm sure that's what she thinks. I didn't know how to tell her what had happened. I don't want her upset that Gorski is back in town or possibly never left. I don't want her to go through that emotional whirlwind but I don't have any other options. I saw Ferg's name on the call waiting caller ID and thought maybe I could get him to come pick me up and us start looking for Gorski, Donna, and my truck. So, technically I hung up but I intended to call her back and let her know, or at least her voicemail know, everything was handled and she could enjoy her night off. Instead I had to call back and share more bad news. I thought about calling her cell phone back but I wasn't completely sure she would even answer and I knew it would be easier talking to my daughter.

I tried not to sit and wait by the phone for Vic to call me back after talking to Cady. I was nervous and still not even sure how to give Vic the whole story or at least the important parts. I mean it's not like Vic gave me any other option. She's the one that blurted out Donna should stay with me. I am attracted to her but I wouldn't have invited her here. I would have offered a hotel room with Ferg stationed outside. I liked talking to her but when things start getting serious I get even more nervous. To be honest I'm relieved we were interrupted. Sometimes I wonder if I'm only following this physical attraction to take my mind off my other emotional attraction.

I tried to square up the door so I could at least get it closed before leaving. I found my shirt. I drank some water even though I wasn't feeling any of the beer I had earlier but I still felt better drinking the water. I moved out on the porch and continued to wait there for Vic to call. It was quiet tonight and even the owl that liked to visit me occasionally was nowhere to be seen. The moon was almost full so I'm sure she was out hunting snakes or conversing with the dead. It was cool but not cold.

RING!

I was going over what I was going to say to Vic in my head when the phone startled me.

V MORETTI

"Hey." I tried to sound nonchalant so maybe I could explain a little before she went off.

"What the hell Walt?" At least she sounded a little concerned.

"Yeah, I guess Cady filled you in a little?" Maybe this won't be so bad.

"Uh, only what she knew. I guess your personal life isn't any of your daughter's business either." And there it was.

I have to diffuse this. I'm not even sure what to say or how to say it to make this less volatile. Blaming her for Donna being out here is not going to work. I know I can't distract her. I need to give her an answer that is at least partially related to her question or she will just get angrier. I begin, "Vic, Gorski took Donna and I think he's one of her patients."

She interrupts me before I can continue, "Damn, he would know how to make a Molotov cocktail."

I use this to my advantage to change the subject, "Do you think he's capable?"

"He took her hostage didn't he?" She asked.

She has a point but I can't get over the fact he left my duty weapon and I still swear he winked at me. I don't want to tell her this so I ask a question in response, "How close are you to the cabin?"

"You should be able to see my headlights any second."

"Will you use your radio and put out an APB on my Bronco and Gorski? I'm going to step inside and put the phone up and be right out."

I hang up before she can ask the question I know she wants to ask. I put the phone back on the cradle and pull the door flush with the jam so it at least gives the appearance of being closed. I think I can hear the phone ringing as I start walking toward the gravel road but I figure it is just Vic calling back and she can continue this in person. I see her pulling off the pavement and heading up the dirt road to my cabin. I take a deep breath and decide to let her say her peace. It will probably be the only way I will have any peace.

She pulls up to where I am standing and hastily puts the truck in park. She has her door open and is out faster than a tornado rips through a trailer park slamming the door behind her. I'm starting to agree with her family on "The Terror" nickname. She folds her arms across her chest and looks at me. Her hips are swung out to the side and the look on her face is beyond angry.

"So…" She starts "give me the story." I see she has her keys in her hand balled up in a fist.

"Vic, why don't we just get in and head to the.." She cuts me off.

"No! I'm tired of you getting to avoid the subject and take the easy way out anytime anyone asks you a question. Now if Gorski was here this involves me and my life as well and I deserve to know what happened! And why you didn't want me to list Donna as a missing person!" There she said it.

I think I can hear chatter on the radio in her truck but I know if I say anything she will just accuse me of changing the subject or avoiding it all together. I hope it's just highway patrol chatter but if it's regarding the APB we put out I need to know. I also wonder if it might be Ferg. He should know something by now.

"Vic, Gorski came out here and broke down my door. He said he saw you at a hotel about four weeks ago." I decide to make this more about her than Donna so I can skip some of the harder questions "He took Donna as a hostage and left in my truck. He didn't take my weapon and never pointed his gun at me, only at Donna after he took her as a hostage." I decide to leave out the part where he winked at me.

"Sounds like to me we need to include Donna in this investigation and manhunt then!" She was right and she knew she was right.

"Not just yet." I think I hear the radio again. "I don't think he is going to hurt her." This is the truth because he was angry at Vic not Donna but I don't want to tell her how he talked about her so I ask "Did you hear something? Is the radio on in your truck?"

She rolls her eyes at me and turns to open the door of the truck. "Walt!" Static "Are you there Walt?"

It's Lucian's voice which immediately worries me. I go to the driver's door next to Vic as she grabs the mic. She hands it to me but the cord is only so long. She is trapped by the cord and the door between me and the drivers seat. This is the closest I've been to her in a long time. I usually don't stand close to her anymore hoping those feelings will go away or at least subside to a more professional level. Of course I can care about her, she is my deputy, but she is the only deputy with hair that smells like that.

I que the mic, "Yeah Lucian, everything ok?"

"Walt, you're not going to believe this. That crazy loon brought your truck back here to the station!"

I'm shocked. Vic gives me a confused look as she shifts her weight in an attempt to put a little more space between us and I ask, "Were you able to apprehend him? Was Donna with him?"

"Nope. Your truck showed up here with no one in it or around it. We didn't see who dropped it off. If you ask me he might be in cahoots with your friend Standing Bear! OUCH!"

"Walt do not listen to him, he is old and senile." I can almost see the look Henry must have gave Lucian when he took the mic away.

"Hey Henry, you didn't see anything either?"

"No. I wish I could say that I did. Have you heard from Ferg?" Henry asked.

"No, Vic just got here and we were going to radio him on the way back into town. I think we will go see what he has found at the hospital before coming up to the station. Do you mind staying there with Lucian and Cady?"

"Not at all Walt." Henry was always such a good friend.

"Thanks." I suddenly remember how close I am standing to Vic and hand her the mic back so I can take a couple of steps backward.

She hangs the mic up and jumps in the driver seat. I move in and grab her door before she can close it. I want to say something to her. Give her an explanation of tonight's events. Give her an apology but I just can't come up with the right words. She's still pretty mad so I look towards the ground and close the door. I walk around to the passenger side and get in. This is going to be a long drive into town.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Thank you for your support and encouraging reviews. Today was a slow day at work so you get an extra chapter. I will not be updating the story over the weekend. I may not get a chapter out tomorrow either. It depends on how busy we are.**_

 _ **Keep on Reading!**_

 _ **WolfTexas**_

"Unit two this is Ferg do you copy?"

It was the first thing we heard since Vic had started the engine of the truck and started back down the dirt drive from my cabin. I reached for the mic about the same time she did and for a second our hands touch. We both jumped back.

"I'm sorry, your truck your mic, you get it." I said.

She pauses for a moment. "It's ok, you get it."

"Ferg, what have you got?"

"Hey boss, so I'm here at the hospital and looking at the security footage and you're not going to believe this! Sheriff Jim Wilkins walked in here and walked out with Walker. And Walt, he didn't even have him cuffed!" Ferg says a little confused.

"Are you sure it's Jim?" I ask.

"Oh yeah boss, he even showed his badge to Ashley here at the hospital. She just moved here so she didn't know he wasn't from our county. The cameras outside show them getting in an unmarked car and get this he lets Walker drive" Ferg says.

Static

I didn't really know what to say. Archer Loftus sure thought there was something going on and even Eamonn had hinted at Jim being corrupt but we had been friends for a long time and I just didn't want to see it that way. What would cause someone to go bad. I know Jim was getting ready to retire and public service work doesn't pay real well but that's no excuse.

"Walt?" Freg questions the silence.

"Sorry Ferg, unless there is something on those tapes you think we need to see tonight I think we are going to head up to the station. Lucian, Cady and Henry are up there and my truck showed up there not long ago. We need to call Cumberland County tomorrow and see if Jim shows up. I don't want to call tonight. I'd rather call Eamonn directly. I feel like we can trust him. We will need to get started as soon as we can in the morning. I will be staying up there with Cady and Vic so even though you are on call if you want to go home and come in when you get up in the morning we could use the extra help." I say all this before I really have time to process what I've done.

"Yes, sir. See you tomorrow Boss." Ferg says before static invades the cab of the truck again.

I risk looking at Vic to see if she's processed what is about to happen yet. She looks at me disgusted so I assume she realizes we are all about to spend a lot of time together. I crack a small smile at her before saying, "At least it should be safe at the jail, that seems to be the only place there aren't any bad guys."

She sighs and I imagine she is rolling her eyes.

We were getting closer to town and coming up on the Red Pony when she put on her blinker and pulled into the empty parking lot. It was well after 2 so everyone had gone home. Henry was at the station so there was no one there at all. I feel my throat get tight and I swallow from reflex.

She puts the truck in park and turns the lights off but leaves it running. I'm hopeful this means she doesn't plan on drilling me with questions for a long period of time.

I stare out the front glass watching the pony sign flicker. The silence is deafening but I'm afraid to look at her for fear it will make her angry or it will make me say things I shouldn't. I've always enjoyed her company. Well, at least up until these last few months. She hurt my feelings when she accused me of shooting at Nighthorse. She was certain I wanted Nighthorse so bad that I would frame him. I can't believe she thought that about me. I figured she knew me better than anyone, even my own daughter. Henry was busy with his own problems and I got used to depending on Vic's company while Henry was in prison.

I can't hold out any longer so I chance a glance at her and she is crying.

"Vic," I start to say something.

"Walt, I can't do this anymore." She takes her collar and wipes at the corner of one of her eyes. "I don't want us to hate one another but I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know who you are anymore. I don't think it really hit me until I saw you do it to Donna."

"What?" I respond confused.

"What if he hurts her? I mean he never hurt me but he sure scared me and he is crazy! I can't believe you would just let him take her like this! You should at least put out an APB on her or missing persons or something, anything!" She's upset but not why I originally thought "I'll admit I don't like her, and yeah I'm jealous of her, but she's still a person Walt, a living breathing person. Fuck."

I feel bad but I don't know how to explain. I don't know where to begin. Nothing I say is going to change how Vic feels right this very moment. It's just like the situation with Nighthorse. She's not ready for this. I always find myself protecting her even if it's from me. I don't want to lash out at her. I know I shouldn't let my feelings get in the way of my job.

"I'm calling it in…" she states as she grabs for the mic.

Instinct kicks in and I grab for her hand. I wrap my hand around hers that is holding the mic. We stay just like that for a what seems like forever. Two hurt people trapped in a bubble.

"When did you stop trusting me?" There it's out and I said it.

She looks at me but I don't turn loose of her hand. I'm not sure what she's going to say. I'm afraid it won't be anything I want to hear.

She drops the mic and tries to bring both hands up to her face but I refuse to let go of her right hand. This might be my only chance to bring her back. To get her back. To have her trust me again.

"You took me to the hospital to have my ankle looked at. I asked you if you were seeing anyone. You lied!" She's more angry now but I still don't let go of her hand.

I could tell her the facts. I could tell her that I never even took Donna on a date. I could tell her we had dinner plans but both found reasons to cancel. I could tell her why I wanted to cancel. I could tell her it was her idea for Donna to stay at my cabin. I could tell her that I only return her phone calls once a week but where would that get me?

"I'm sorry." I don't have anything better to say so I just say it. Really, I am sorry that we aren't friends anymore. It was easier to be her friend when she was married. I didn't have to have an excuse to not act on my impulses. Sean was my excuse. She was married and I needed to ignore the attraction. I needed to ignore the attraction she had to me.

"Oh my God" Vic declares.

I'm not sure how to respond to that. I'm trying to apologize. I'm trying to open an opportunity to at least touch on why things got so bad between us and she responds with that.

Vic yanks her hand free of mine and opens the door to the truck and gets out like a fire alarm was going off. I start thinking I've messed up worse as I watch Vic hastily walk towards the front of the Red Pony and that's when I see it. There is a body propped next to the door at the Red Pony.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Sorry it took awhile to get a new chapter out. It's been a busy week! Hope everyone is doing well and enjoys the new plot twist._**

 ** _Keep on Reading!_**

 ** _WolfTexas_**

This night is turning into a nightmare. I rush over to the door of the Red Pony leaving fumbling Walt sitting in my truck. I hope whoever this is they aren't dead. I also hope I don't know them.

Well one out of two ain't bad. He's not dead but Bob Barnes must have taken a pretty good hit to the head. Walt makes it out of the truck and has come up behind me with the flashlight. I'm glad it's dark and Bob has a history for being drunk. Hopefully he won't notice I've been crying.

"Bob, what the hell?" I ask him as he moans and looks up at us standing in front of him.

"I messed up. I messed up again." Bob cries.

"What did you do Bob?" Walt asks.

"I thought she loved me. I was a changed man and I really thought she loved me." Bob continued.

It was always like this with Bob. He would get a girlfriend and then run them off with his drinking. He was a drunk but a good man underneath it all somewhere. He went to jail for hitting Cady with his car on the side of the road even though it was his son that hit her. Walt knew the truth but I guess he understood Bob wanting to give his kid a second chance plus it might do him some good to get him cleaned up and sober.

The last time I saw Bob, Walt had hired him to look for some flowers on Jacob Nighthorse's property. As far as I knew he had a job and was doing good. I guess he fell back off the wagon. I guess some people will never change.

"How'd you bust your head open Bob?" Walt asks him.

"Oh hell Walt I couldn't walk good enough for Darius. He gave me a boot to the bottom about the time I got to the doorway on my way out. I think I hit that rock over there." Bob points to a rock about 5 foot from the door in the parking lot. "Is it bad?" He asks.

"Might need a stitch or two." I answer. Head wounds bleed a lot but it's gashed pretty good on his forehead.

"Come on Bob, we can drop you at the hospital on our way to the station." Walt suggests.

So much for our conversation. I help Walt get Bob to his feet and open the truck door for them. "Just don't bleed all over my truck Bob." I tell him half joking but half not.

It was a quiet drive to the hospital. Ferg was long gone by now. We saw very little traffic. A small town like Durant gets quiet after 2am on most nights.

"I'll wait here." I announced as I parked near the front door of the hospital. I was starting to get pretty tired.

"I think you should come in Vic." I could tell Walt didn't want to say anything about what was happening tonight in front of Bob but I really didn't want to come in either so I just stared at him annoyed until he continued, "It won't take long and I'd rather us stick together."

It's too late at night or early in the morning, however you want to look at that, to argue so I sigh and get out. I slam my door a little louder than I intended and begin to follow Walt who is still guiding the drunk Bob Barnes towards the doors.

We get inside and I catch the first chair I can find in the waiting area. Walt sits Bob in the chair across from me and walks to the counter to get him signed in.

Bob smiles at me and asks "Do you think it would help if I apologized to her.?"

I'm really not in the mood to give relationship advice but Bob looks so sad, "Bob, an apology won't mean anything if you just keep doing the same thing to her over and over."

"But I hadn't drank at all. Not until tonight. She said she couldn't see me anymore and I just…" Bob trails off and doesn't finish.

About that time Walt walks up and looks concerned. "Bob," Bob looks up at Walt, "were you in the hospital about two weeks ago?"

"Well, I guess you could say that Walt. I was here for a couple of weeks. I did something really stupid. But you gotta understand she said she wouldn't be able to see me anymore. I needed her. I really did. She just didn't understand. I know I've had a lot of girlfriends but she's the only one that really kept me on the straight and narrow."

Walt just shakes his head. Finally he looks at Bob and says, "Bob, she was not your girlfriend. She was your therapist. Did you catch her van on fire?"

"Oh my God! Bob really?" I ask shocked by this news.

"I was just mad. I screwed up. I need to see her. "

Walt interrupts him, "Bob, I'm going to have to arrest you. They are going to get your head stitched up and get you started on some medications and I'll be back in the morning to get you."

About that time a nurse walks up pretty fast and looks at Walt, "Are you Sheriff Longmire?"

He confirms and she continues "I was told to come get you. Travis Murphy is in room 5 and heard your voice. I think he would like to speak to you."

I am curious why Travis is in the hospital so I tag along. I wasn't invited but I am curious. We get to room 5 and before we can knock a very nervous scared looking Travis opens the door.

Travis pushes past us and out in the hall and closes the door behind him quietly. "You're never going to believe this!" He starts.

"Travis what are you doing here?" I ask.

"So I was out having a few beers and I was kind of missing Branch right? So I went out to his house. I was just going to walk around that's all. I just wanted to think about old times and everything but there on his front porch is his mom! She was passed out! She was breathing and all but she wouldn't wake up. I put her in my car and brought her up here!" Travis is telling the story as fast as he can get it all out.

"The doctors think she was roofied. She says she doesn't remember how she wound up there or who she was with. She's been sleeping on and off and they are just keeping her overnight for observation. I think you should talk to her." Travis finishes looking at Walt.

Walt shrugs and motions towards the door. Travis opens the door and Walt follows him in. I glance at the patient name tag under the room number and read:

Donna Monaghan


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's note:**_

 _ **I have been really busy with work this last week and travelling. Sorry it took me awhile to get the next chapter out but I'm not giving up on this story and it needs to be told!**_

 _ **Keep on Reading!**_

 _ **WolfTexas**_

I really didn't want to know what was about to happen in that hospital room. I was relieved when the phone rang. I don't know if Walt looked to see if I was going to follow them in or not. I closed the door so in case they did they would know that I stayed outside in the hall.

"This is Vic" I answered the phone more chipper than I had sounded all night.

"Hey Vic, where are y'all?" Cady's voice asked.

"Oh sorry, we probably should have called. We are at the hospital. We found Bob Barnes passed out in front of the Red Pony and brought him up here to get his head looked at." I saw no reason to give any other information to Cady since she had even less of a clue as to what was going on than I did.

"Oh, well Henry is going home. Lucian is going to wait on you and Walt." Cady mentioning Lucian makes me wonder if he knows Donna.

I am just about to reassure Cady that we will be there as soon as we can when Walt comes out of the hospital room. I make eye contact for just a second before he looks down at his boots and passes me motioning for me to follow.

"Hey Cady, we will be there shortly. I think we are on our way out." I say as I hang up the phone and try to keep up with Walt's much longer stride.

I don't know if he is angry or hurt or just thinking. There are so many things his quiet avoidance can mean. Did he know she was Branch's mom? I want to ask but I also might not want some of the answers. I know he will fill me in at some point or at least I think he will.

I can't help myself so I ask anyway, "Is Doctor Monaghan really Branch's mom?"

He is walking so fast we've already made it to the door to the outside where my truck is parked. He holds the door for me and for a second looks me in the eye before turning his head toward the truck and saying "Let's go."

I unlock the truck and get in the driver's seat but Walt is still standing outside the passenger side just staring towards the hospital. Maybe he wants out of this situation as badly as I do. Finally he opens the door and gets in.

The drive down to the station from the hospital will take less than five minutes. I know he won't want to talk around Cady. I'm beginning to wonder if he will ever answer my questions when he reaches for the radio, "Lucian, you there?"

"I reckon we are; the circus Bear got tired of waiting though." Lucian replies in a tired voice.

"Meet us downstairs." Walt replies then hangs up the radio.

As I round the corner of the square I can see Walt's Bronco sitting in it's usual spot and Lucian is standing at the door waiting for us. I get nervous. Walt may not want to say anything but Lucian won't hold back. I was hoping I would get a moment alone with Lucian because he may have some of the answers to questions I have. I wonder if Walt knows I wanted to talk to Lucian and that's why he arranged for him to meet us downstairs.

I pull up behind the Bronco and barely have the truck in park before Walt jumps out and starts walking towards Lucian.

I don't want to miss what they are going to say to each other. I get out as quickly as I can but try not to seem too hurried. They are both there in front of the door to the station looking towards me.

"Hey Lucian." I tried to sound casual but we all know Lucian isn't exactly my favorite person. He sometimes spends just a little too much time staring at me. Tonight is no different.

"So you two gonna fill me in on all the fun you've been having?" Lucian asks looking at both me and Walt.

I don't want to say anything in front of Walt so I wait for him to go first, "When was the last time you saw Branch's mom?"

Lucian looks appalled by the question. "That good for nothing leach my brother used for making babies you mean?"

"What was her maiden name Lucian?" Walt asks ignoring Lucian's answer to the first question.

"Ah hell Walt, I don't remember. I heard she came to town for Branch's funeral. Probably looking for money. Greedy wad of worm food. Why? Did you see her somewhere?" Lucian asks.

"Her name was Sue right? Could her last name have been Monaghan?" Walt tried to get a little more cooperation out of Lucian but I can tell Lucian doesn't like her and therefore won't be of much help.

"He met her at a military base in South Carolina. I didn't even know her until after Branch was born and they moved back here. She was a rotten seed. Left him and that baby but not before she drained as much as she could out of the joint bank account. I told him she was no good. She's probably the reason he never was worth anything either." Lucian still didn't answer the question.

I'm tired of playing games with these two men tonight so I move past Walt towards the door of the station but before I open it I look back over my shoulder towards the frustrated and annoyed Lucian and say, "I think Walt's been dating her."

I'm not sure how the conversation went after I left but I don't really care. I walked up the stairs and joined Cady in Walt's office. The sun was starting to come up just a little. I'm glad it was only Sunday. At least things should be quiet for awhile. We might be able to get just a couple of hours of sleep before the manhunt would resume in the morning. I hope I get on whatever team is going to start looking for Jim Wilkins and Walker Browning.

I'd rather be hunting a corrupt cop and fugitive with Eamonn than chasing ex's with Walt at this point. I never dreamed a relationship could become this awkward without ever having sex.

Cady is laying on the small couch in Walt's office and smiles as I walked in. I don't really want to wait on Walt and I know he won't cause a scene in front of Cady so I walk on through the office and head towards the cot in the cell. It's Sunday so even Ruby won't be coming in to wake us up.

I sat down on the cot and spun my legs around and pulled the county provided wool blanket up to my shoulders. I heard Walt lock the door downstairs and come up to his office and then all I could hear was the hum of the fan on Ruby's computer.


	12. Chapter 12

It was almost 11:00 when I heard the knock at the door. We were all tired after being up so late the night before. I had been awake for awhile but couldn't hear any noises from the bullpen so I had been reading _A Catcher in the Rye_ quietly at my desk.

I didn't sleep well last night. It wasn't because of Donna, or Gorski, or even my colleague Jim. I am and will forever be my biggest demon. With my daughter asleep on the couch in my office and Vic asleep right outside the door all I could do was think how many times and in so many ways I've failed them.

When I opened the door I was surprised to find Jamie at the bottom of the steps. Jamie and I had a business relationship while my wife was alive. He provided her with comfort that the doctors could not and I had used him as an informant in the past on drug related issues. I don't recall if I had ever actually ordered a pizza from him for the sake of having pizza.

He stood at the door smiling.

"Hey Walt, someone ordered you a pizza." Jamie grinned.

I guess he found some humor in the delivery as well. I took the pizza from him and started to close the door when he stopped me.

"Uh, I know you're the law and all but you still have to pay for your pizza." He grinned again as he said it.

"Oh right, sorry. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a twenty. That should cover it right?" I had to ask since I never really order pizza.

"That's good Walt, have a good day." Jamie replied as he turned and left.

I left the door unlocked since the sun was up and soon the town square would be crawling with people enjoying the nice day after church services.

When I returned upstairs with the pizza I see that Cady has moved out into the bullpen and is now talking with Vic. I hope they are hungry and this will at least slow down some the questions I know they both would like to ask.

I assumed Henry or maybe even Lucian ordered the pizza. I sat it down on the desk Ferg has been using and smiled at the two women who paused their conversations when I walked in.

"Someone ordered us some pizza." I said and smiled slightly to ease some tension before retreating toward the reading room.

I shut the door behind me and stared at my reflection in the mirror. The lady who cut my hair a few days ago did a really nice job. It was probably past due. I think Vic noticed but if she did she didn't say anything. I know Cady noticed but with the information she learned last night about me dating someone new she probably wouldn't say anything either.

I started by splashing some cold water on my face. It felt good. My eyes still burned a little from not getting enough sleep but it would go away before long. I had lots to do today. I grabbed a clean hand towel to dry my face and proceeded to change into one of the department shirts I kept up here for emergencies.

"WALT!"

I hadn't finished buttoning my shirt when I heard Vic yell. She sounded worried. I rushed out the door and held my shirt together with a fist at the top.

"What? Is everything ok?" I asked very worried.

"Read this." Vic said shoving a folded piece of white paper in my direction.

I took it with my left hand while still clutching my shirt closed with my right. I thumbed it open and read:

 **Sheriff Longmire,**

 **I'm sorry I had to interrupt your evening but there is something you need to know about Dr. Monaghan.**

 **After I drove Vic and Sean away from the house I stopped at your truck. I'm sure Vic has told you this. She left to go find you and I started walking back down the highway towards where I left my car earlier that day.**

 **When I arrived at my car one of your deputies was waiting on me. I was sure he was going to arrest me but he didn't. He asked me a ton of questions about Vic and her past. I answered them vaguely. Vic is better off with you. I told him only some of what happened and mostly just what you can find in the papers anyway. He suggested that I talk to someone. A professional. He acted like he was my brother, a fellow cop, and he cared so I considered it. He gave me a business card for his mom and assured me she was very professional and could help with the loss of my partner and the loss of Vic.**

 **At first I started seeing her because it kept me close to Durant. I kept hoping Vic might call or something would happen. Dr. Donna Sue Monaghan at first seemed very professional and helpful but then I started noticing how all of her questions were details about Vic or you and not really much about the suicide of my partner. I started to get suspicious.**

 **One day she had an emergency and left me in her office so I decided to do some investigating of my own. I found her recorder for her notes after patient sessions. At least that's what I thought it was going to be. I found hours upon hours of notes detailing accusations of improper procedures and wrongful practices that she believes you are guilty of that lead up to her son's and ex-husband's death.**

 **Her recorder is in her travel bag that is hopefully still in your cabin.**

 **I didn't hurt her but she knows that I know now.**

 **Protect your own.**

I toss the note on the desk next to the pizza box, turn my back to Vic and Cady who are still staring at me, let go of my shirt to fish my keys out of my pocket and mumble "I've got to go." as I walk towards the door.

"No! You aren't going out there alone." Vic was the first one to make an objection.

I turned to face Vic while I scrambled to finish buttoning my shirt. I looked up to meet her gaze and said "I'll be fine."

"Fuck you Walt. I'm going. If you find that recorder you can't do it alone or they will argue you planted it." Vic had a good point.

"Someone needs to stay with Cady." I didn't want her left alone and I don't want her going out to the cabin either.

"Dad, I can help if you will just include me. Vic told me someone brought a wrongful death claim against you because of Branch. I need to go home and get my computer so I can start filing paperwork against it." Cady pleaded her case.

"I'll take her to her house." the voice of Ferg came up from behind me. "And stay with her until you are back." I hadn't heard him come in the door.

Ferg was really starting to step up and I respected that.

I can't argue or delegate my way out of this one. They all have valid points and there is no way around it. I've got to get back in the truck with Vic for a long drive out to my cabin.


End file.
